More Than A Friendship Sense
by ProfTrelawney15
Summary: Hermione can't hold it in any longer, she's got to tell Ron! But, what will he say? Please Review! FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!
1. More Than A Friendship Sense

Hey Everyone! I hope this story is great....its based on an actual events but now I'm making it into a HP fanfic hooray!!!! Umm.... ok, don't get mad at Ron for being stupid though, ok? 

And......I don't own a thing but the storyline this is based on. This happened to me! But the characters aren't mine... am I just writing in circles? I think I am so lets get to the story!

*Chapter One- More Than A Friendship Sense*

Sixth-year prefect Hermione Granger sat at a table in the common room and stared at her book. To the other Gryffindors it would seem as though she was deep in thought about the book material and totally submersed in her homework. Nothing could be further from the truth. 

She was deep in thought, but what she was thinking about wasn't even close to Transfiguration or any Goblin Rebellion. A well known red-head was now invading her thoughts against her will. She was so annoyed with herself. _Why can't I stop thinking about stupid Ron?_ _I'm never going to finish my Potions essay if I can't get my thoughts away from that git. _ At that moment 'that git' himself came over to her and collapsed in the chair opposite of hers. She felt herself blush a twinge. 

"Hey Hermione, whatcha doin'?" She glanced up and saw that he too, had a blush on his face. 

"I was just finishing up my Potions essay. I've only got six more inches." Ron looked at the parchment and his eyes almost came out of his sockets.

"How long is that thing?!" 

"Oh, its almost four feet. Just six more inches, you know." Ron saw this as a perfect opportunity to make fun of her.

"Four feet? What an over achiever! Snape said two and a half feet. This was supposed to be a short essay!" Hermione felt her stomach turn into a familiar knot as she became increasingly angry.

"Nice to see you were paying attention for once, Ron. And for once you weren't babbling to Lavender." Ron's face went pinker and he retorted back,

"I don't babble to Lavender. If she talks to me its not my fault. I was just being friendly, not that you would know anything about that." _Oops, I really screwed up..._ Ron thought instantly. The next second Hermione was slamming her many library books closed and parchment was flying everywhere in her fit of rage. Ron began to help her pick some of it up and handed it to her. 

"Ron, you are such an annoying git sometimes! I can't believe you said that to me! You never think before you speak, Ron!" 

"What about you saying I was 'babbling to Lavender'? I can't talk to anyone else but you or Harry?!" Hermione looked confused but then said back,

"What about you in fourth year? I couldn't talk to Viktor." Ron looked furious at the mention of the name.

"Vicky has nothing to do with this! And either does Lavender!"

"Ron, you're never going to get the point are you?" Hermione screamed as the rest of the Gryffindors became spectators to the daily sport of Ron and Hermione bickering. Harry just sat on the couch watching and wondering if the either of them would ever get the point so everyone else could live in peace. He couldn't imagine any other Hogwarts Prefects screaming at each other like six year olds.

"And what point is that Hermione?" Hermione did something that she had never done before. She lowered her voice and said,

"Look Ron, I don't want to fight with you. Lets just forget about this, ok?" Ron looked at the rug pattern on the floor, grew pinker in the face and said,

"Fine. Can I look at your essay now?" He smiled what he considered to be a winning smile. Hermione flung her arms up in exasperation, let out a deep sigh as she gathered her homework and went into the girls dormitory. She threw her stuff on her bed and went to the window and gazed out at the dark grounds. She had to do something, she couldn't let things go on like this. Suddenly the door opened and she turned around surprised to see Ginny coming closer. 

"Hey Hermione." Hermione repeated the greeting and said to Ginny,

"I've got to do something." Ginny made an expression of confusion mixed with sympathy.

"About what, Hermione?" Hermione fell down heavily on her bed, surrounded by her books.

"Your brother." She said simply. Ginny nodded,

"Things between you two certainly get tense. Actually the tension grows everyday. Why don't you just tell him you like him? He feels the same, its totally obvious of course, " Hermione looked shocked and she felt her face growing red.

"Ginny! I do not like him!" Ginny dramatically rolled her eyes and said,

"Uh huh, sure." Hermione looked down and traced the pattern of her bedspread and said without looking up,

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" she said this with a very pronounced deep blush. Ginny giggled slightly and said,

"I don't have to tell anyone, they already know."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed utterly embarrassed. Ginny nodded and added as she was headed out the door,

"You're right, Hermione. You do need to do something. Tell him how you feel." With that Ginny snapped the door shut quietly leaving Hermione to her thoughts. _Tell Ron? How am I going to do that?_ Just then she got an idea. A letter. A letter explaining how she felt and asking him if he feels the same. Its the only way, she couldn't do it in person. She set aside her books on her bed and closed her curtains surrounding her bed and laid down on her stomach. Gathering some blank parchment she stared at it. What could she say? Suddenly this feeling came over and she just let the words flow onto the paper.

__

Dear Ron,

I'm not even sure why I'm writing this myself but I just have to get it out in the open. Ok, let me just say that I know we've had lots of fights but, I've never meant anything I've ever said to you. They were just said in fits of anger. Secondly, I wanted to tell you how much I care about you, Ron. You are one of my best friends and have stuck with me for the better part of six years and I'm thankful for that. And that I really like you, in more than a friendship sense. Now I have to ask you something. Just answer honestly, don't worry about being shy or embarrassed or anything. You just need to be completely and totally honest here because its important. Do you care about me at all the same way? I have to know because this has been plaguing me a long time and I need to know. I need to know the total truth. Please write back to me soon.

Hermione

Hermione looked at the paper. She reread it once and told herself not to read it again because she'd be tempted not to give it to him. Just then she heard someone come in and she opened her curtains after sealing the letter. It was Ginny.

"I've just come to check on you, Hermoine. You've been up here a while now."

"Really? It hasn't seemed that long. Ginny, I've done it."

"Done what?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"I've found out a way to tell your brother." 

"How?" asked Ginny a little surprised.

"Well, I've written him a letter that he has to respond to." 

"When are you going to give it to him?" Ginny said as she gave a weak smile. Hermione thought for a moment and said,

"Tomorrow, I think. I just hope I don't chicken out." As Ginny was leaving for the night she gave Hermione some quick words of encouragement as the other girls came into the dormitory for the night. 

That night Hermione tried to block out the next day's awful task and drifted off to an restless, dreamless sleep.

~** Hey everyone! Please Review this so I know if I can continue! I promise it'll get better! Just hit the little review button down there and gimme some input! Thanks! **~


	2. Last Minute Letter

Hi everyone! I just love writing this! I hope you love to read it too so please review if you read! Of course I own none of this or I'd be in the lap of luxury right now instead of writing a fanfic, but anyways.....

*Chapter Two- Last Minute Letter*

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling very tired. She had slept, of course but it was a restless sleep. She quickly got dressed and as she did so, she saw the parchment. The parchment that was labeled "_Ron_" that she was to give to him today. _Today is the day of truth, when I'll finally know._ She thought sadly, she didn't think she'd get the answer she really wanted back. With a heavy sigh she jammed the parchment into her robe pocket and went down into the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. 

It wasn't too much longer until Harry and Ron come galloping down the stairs, both looking well rested. Ron's eyes met Hermione's stare and Harry and Ron fell down onto the sofa beside her. 

"Hey Hermione, I'm sorry I stirred you up last night. Friends?" Ron said with a slight smile. Hermione couldn't resist and said in a low tone,

"Of course." The three of them made their way to breakfast. Hermione felt like she was even more self conscience than usual. Her heavy bag swayed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table wondering what would be the perfect time to present Ron with the letter. 

During the whole day Hermione seemed out of her head. She couldn't remember a time when her thoughts were more far away from lessons. In Transfiguration she has absent mindedly wrote Ron's name on top of her notes circled in hearts. Luckily, Ron was on the other side of Harry so he had no idea. However, she was deeply mortified when Professor McGonagall, who was pacing the room during her lecture, happened to glance down at what Hermione was tracing. Hermione instantly looked up and her face burned as McGonagall gave a motherly, knowing smile. Hermione instantly ripped off the part with his name the instant the lecture continued. By the end of class, Hermione's heart rate went back to normal and as she was trying to leave class, she struggled with her heavy bag. McGonagall stood at the door as Hermione dropped her bag and her books busted out of it. 

"Mr. Weasley?" Ron stopped rushing out with the class and looked at her as Harry waited in the hallway. "Would you be so kind as to help Miss Granger carry her books to her next class? I'm sure your kindness would be greatly appreciated on Miss Grangers part." Ron looked back at Hermione as she was trying, unsuccessfully to fix her things. 

"Of course, Professor." Ron answered as he moved to help Hermione. Ron picked up Hermione's newly stuffed bag and headed to Potions. Hermione blushed crimson as McGonagall gave her a very pronounced wink as Ron went past the door. 

Compared to her utter embarrassment in Transfiguration, Potions was a breeze. Except for Gryffindor losing fifty points because some how Neville's toad, Trevor, had jumped into Malfoy's cauldron and splashed him with it's contents making Malfoy start spouting love poetry to the nearest girl. Unfortunately, that girl was Hermione and Ron almost came off his hinges and beat Malfoy to a pulp before Snape could put Malfoy right again.

It was after dinner and Hermione still hadn't given Ron the letter. She felt like an utter failure, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid of scaring him off or losing her friendship with him, she really didn't want to do that. In the middle of finishing her Arithmancy, Ginny came up to the table for a little chat.

"So, have you done it yet?" She asked excitedly. 

"No," Hermione answered flatly. "I just can't do it, I don't know what I'm going to do." 

"About what?" Answered another voice. A voice belonging to Ron. 

"About--er--" Hermione blushed and fumbled. 

"About her Arithmancy homework, of course," Ginny helped. Hermione gave her a swift look of thanks.

"Oh sorry, can't help you there. I'm allergic to homework," He chuckled as he went to join Harry for wizard chess. Hermione let out a sigh and said,

"I'll do it later, right now I'm just trying to finish this," She pointed to her parchment and Ginny gave a small smile and went to join Harry and Ron.

An hour later Hermione closed her books and organized her bag in preparation for going up to bed. She swung her bag on her shoulder and saw that Ron and Ginny were heading that way too. Hermione's heart pounded and she felt the letter in her robe pocket. 

"Well, Goodnight, Hermione," Ron said as he began up the stairs. 

"Wait, you two!" Ginny called to them. Hermione looked at Ginny wide-eyed but kept going. Ron came back down to Ginny and said,

"What do you want?"

"Umm----er----- Hermione has something for you." Hermione stopped her progression on the stairs and decided it was time to face the music. 

"Ginny, I can't," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh yes you can," came Ginny's reply.

"What is going on here? I'm in the dark," Ron said. Palm's sweating, Hermione turned to retreat to her dormitory. Ginny made no move to stop her. Then, Hermione stopped and came back down. Avoiding Ron's eyes, she slipped her hand into her robes and gave a look at Ginny. She thrust the letter into Ron's hand and said,

"Here!" Hermione turned on her heel and ran up the steps. She heard Ginny mumbled a 'goodnight' to Ron as she closed herself into her dormitory. Her heart was racing. Just about everyone was in bed already and she quickly undressed and hopped into bed to think. Closing the curtains her stomach ached in fear. _He's probably reading it right now! _ The voice in Hermione's head screamed. Against her will she closed off these thoughts and feel asleep anticipating the next day.


	3. What He Thinks Is Right

*Chapter Three- What He Thinks Is Right*

~+Ron's Point Of View+~

Ron only got a glance of Hermione as she bounded up the stairs. _What was wrong with her? _Ron looked at the rolled up parchment in his hands and gave Ginny a quick, questioning look before saying a short 'goodnight'. As he made a slow progression up the stairs he had no idea what this had to be about. What would she have to write to him about?

Closing the dormitory door he saw that Harry was the only one still awake.

"What's that, mate?" Harry asked, climbing into bed. 

"It's from Hermione." Ron answered turning beet red. Harry smiled and laughed at him. "What are you bloody laughing at?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Why would she write you something?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and told him what had just happened with he, Hermione, and Ginny. 

"I can't wait any longer, I have to read it. Go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning," Ron said and Harry closed his curtains on his bed. Ron lit a small light to read from and sat on his bed. He carefully opened the parchment and began to read. When he was done, he felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness. But there also was a bit of fear welling in his stomach. What was he going to say in response? What was Hermione expecting him to say or do if he told her that he felt the same way? Ron took out a piece of parchment still deep in concentration. He'd have to respond, he couldn't just leave her hanging when she practically spilled her heart out in a letter. But what could he write? He felt scared. Ron felt like he didn't want to tell her how he felt. What if they did become a couple and then broke up? Things would never be the same and he'd lose her forever. He just couldn't take that. Ron couldn't let himself lose her. He got his quill and began to write.

__

Dear Hermione,

The truth is I don't like you in that way. I feel that I have a better relationship with just being friends. I wouldn't want to change that for anything. I mean, I love to joke around with you and after being friends for a while now, it would just seem weird to me to change out friendship like that. So, all in all I think that its better just being friends. (well, I do at least) I hope that you feel that way also.

Ron

Ron read his letter a few times trying to decide if this was the thing to do, the way to tell her. He just didn't want to lose her so its the best thing to do, or he felt it was. (A/N: Which is totally WRONG! Ron's a complete idiot!!!) Ron extinguished the light after sealing her letter and laid down. He couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she hated him after the letter? He didn't want that to happen either but he had to do something. He couldn't just forget about it. Ron tossed and turned all night and was unable to achieve any rest. He just couldn't stop his thoughts that were so full of her. 

He opened the curtains around his bed to see what time it was but he saw dawn approaching so he just got dressed instead. The rolled up parchment sat idly on his night table and he stared at it with close to contempt. Why did it feel so wrong to write that to her. He was protecting the both of them, from getting hurt so why did it feel so wrong? And why did she have to write him that? Couldn't she just leave well enough alone? He tried to ignore the feelings while he finished some Divination homework. Soon it was fully morning and his room mates were waking up. Ron saw Harry tumble out of bed and mumble a weak 'good morning'. Should he tell Harry what was going on? Or would it be better if he didn't know? Ron pulled on his robes and stuffed the letter in his pocket and he and a fully dressed Harry went down stairs.

Hermione wasn't there but Ginny was.

"Hermione went to breakfast already, she was down here pretty early," Ginny replied as they went through the portrait hole. By the time they entered the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting reading _The_ _Daily Prophet_. Hermione looked deeply worried about something and Ron sort of thought she was thinking about the letter she gave him the previous night.

"Oh, look!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. She pointed to a picture in _The_ _Prophet. _Harry, Ron and Ginny all leaned over to glance where her finger was pointed. It was a story on Viktor Krum. Ron rolled his eyes and thought, _Not Viktor Bloody Krum again_. Hermione caught the eye roll and gave him an eye roll of her own while folding up the paper.

After breakfast, Ron and Harry's first class was Divination. As they were walking towards Hermione's Arithmancy classroom Ron reached into his robes and held out the letter without looking at her. She instinctively grabbed it and he didn't look as she walked through the door into her class.

~+Hermione's Point of View+~

Hermione's heart was in her throat. She had his answer. The long awaited answer. She sat down and opened it carefully. Hermione read and reread the letter. This couldn't be happening! Tears began to well up in her eyes but she struggled and finally subdued the urge to cry and scream. How could he answer like that when everyone told her that he liked her? How dare he write such an oddly formal letter to her when she felt like she wrote to him her most vulnerable feelings? She was angry, she was hurt. Hermione didn't know what to do or what to say when she next saw him. Her heart was instantly broken. With that short paragraph all the hope she had contained in her heart had flooded out. Her professor began class and she forced herself to pay attention and she wasn't again tempted with tears.

The bell rang and Hermione headed quietly to Transfigurations with her head down, looking at her shoes making progress to class. Her bag was heavy but she didn't care how heavy it was, she only cared how she felt. And she felt completely and utterly shut out and rejected. Hermione kept telling herself, _You're not pretty enough, you're not smart enough. He wants a girl like Fleur, not you. You're a dull know-it-all. You're temper is too bad and he wants someone who doesn't nag him or fight with him. He wants someone that's anyone.... but you._ A reluctant tear trickled down her left cheek as she arrived at Transfigurations early.

~*Please review everyone, you're input is important!*~


	4. Tarot Cards and Tears

*Chapter Four- Tarot Cards and Tears*

~+Ron's Point Of View+~

All during Divination Ron's thoughts were with Hermione. What had she thought about the letter? His thoughts were interrupted when Professor Trelawney began handing out the Tarot Cards. She began walking around the room and stopped while watching Harry laying out Ron's reading. She raised an eyebrow at the cards that were dealt before Ron.

"Hmm, this is very interesting Mr. Weasley. Its seems as though you have a lot on your mind at the moment," Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice. "This card here," she pointed to the card that said 'The Lovers', "This card could mean that you are involved with someone." Ron blushed deeply and Harry stifled a laugh. "But, it seems that the other cards you have been dealt say that you have told a scandalous lie to someone. Someone you care for deeply. Some words of advice, Mr. Weasley. I would take care of this lie before it takes care of you, if understand what my Inner Eye tells me." She moved to the next table and Harry was bursting with stifled laughter.

"I'm not taking advice from that old bat, no matter how right..." Ron's voice trailed off but, Harry caught his words.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron reluctantly and quietly told Harry everything, he had to get this off his chest while avoiding Harry's eyes. He expected Harry to crack up, but Harry looked interested and serious.

"Why did you lie?" Harry asked after Ron had finished his tale.

"Well---I---I told you already. I don't want to lose her friendship if it doesn't work out." Ron answered.

"How big of a prat can you be?" Harry asked. "I would have risked it if I were you. The only thing you can do now is wait for her reaction in next class." (Harry felt really terrible for his two friends, he felt the worst for Hermione who had to deal with the thought that Ron didn't care for her as she cared for him. Harry was also a little bit mad at Ron because of his cowardice.)

With the ringing of the bell, Harry and Ron made their way to Transfiguration. Ron's stomach was fluttering around and he felt really ill. They walked into class seeing Hermione at a desk, her head on her hand with a far away look in her eyes. Ron could tell that she was deep in thought. He deeply wondered what she was thinking about. He took a seat beside her and waited for class to start.

~+Hermione's Point of View+~

_Oh great, he's here. And he just sat down next to me. Be strong, Hermione! Show no weakness. Show him he didn't hurt you! _Hermione's thoughts raced despite the calm, collected look on her face. Harry sat on the other side of her and gave her an encouraging grin which clearly told her that he knew about the letters. 

During class Hermione tried to act normal, but it came off as really formal. It really didn't help when he kept giving her these earnest, steadfast gazes and she still blushed against her will. The bell rang and Professor McGonagall assigned the homework. However, she noticed how unenthusiastic Hermione was about the assignment so she asked her to approach her desk. Hermione slumped closer to her desk and McGonagall opened her mouth to speak when Harry yelled that he and Ron would be waiting outside. McGonagall then spoke,

"Miss Granger, forgive me but I couldn't help but notice your distractions today," McGonagall looked past the door where she could see Ron standing in the hallway waiting for Hermione. Hermione looked and then blushed, glancing at the charts on McGonagall's desk. "Now, I don't know what's been going on between you and Mr. Weasley but I was just going to mention a Prefects meeting tomorrow night at seven o'clock. Would you be kind enough to tell him?" Hermione nodded, although she was confused about McGonagall's strange motherly manner she was addressing Hermione. It was almost as if she knew something and felt sorry for her. "Good day, Miss Granger."

As Hermione was leaving Transfigurations, for some reason she felt worse than when she came. Maybe seeing Ron was the problem. She met Harry's eyes and told them that she was going to skip lunch and go to the library and that she'd see them in Care Of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ron then set off to the Great Hall and Hermione went into the girls bathroom. Setting her bag down she was now able to cry her eyes out and she didn't care who saw. There were a few Gryffindor girls in there and she was unhappily surprised to see Parvati Patil in there also. Hermione felt her rush of sadness and rejection gush out of her eyes. Parvati just gave Hermione a weak smile and a sad wave. Hermione didn't know how long she had been in the bathroom, all she knew was she didn't want to come back out. Not to come out and face Ron, the guy who didn't want her.

~+Ron's Point Of View+~

After a quiet lunch in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron made their way to Care Of Magical Creatures. They were both surprised to see that Hermione wasn't there. Hagrid came over to them and said,

"Hey guys! Have either of you seen Hermione? She's gonna be late." They shook their heads and Hagrid looked a little worried but began class anyway. While Hagrid was talking Ron said to Harry,

"Where is Hermione? She never misses class." Harry shrugged and then Ron was nudged by Lavender. Ron leaned over to hear her whisper,

"Parvati said she saw Hermione in the bathroom before lunch, crying." Ron felt angry at himself. He's sent her in tears to the bathroom now twice. He felt like he had to do something. Ron raised his hand and Hagrid said,

"Yeh?"

"I think I know where Hermione is. Could I go and get her?" Ron asked. Malfoy snickered. 

"You need to know where your ugly mudblooded girlfriend is all the time?" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Hey! I won't let anyone talk about another student like that! Ten points from Slytherin!" Hagrid yelled. Ron heard Malfoy mutter something like, "I'll tell my father, you fat oaf." Hagrid looked at Ron and said,

"Yeh, you better goin' find 'er." Ron left instantly and found the bathroom that was located close to Transfigurations. He opened the door slowly and with one foot in the door he could already hear sniffles and someone blowing their nose. It had to be Hermione.


	5. Bathroom Gossip and Realizations

THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THAT REVIEWED, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! Ok, enough of the caps... more story..

*Chapter Five- Bathroom Gossip and Realizations*

~+Hermione's Point Of View+~

She heard the bathroom door squeak open and she blew her nose quickly and tried to make herself look slightly more presentable. She couldn't believe herself, going to pieces over a stupid boy. Hermione thought she was stronger than this, stronger than some crying, sniffling, runny-nosed mess. 

"Hermione?" Asked a familiar voice. _Oh no! _Hermione thought _It's him, now what is he going to think of me?_   
"Hermione?" Ron asked again. 

"What do you want, _Ron_?" Hermione answered slamming the stall door shut and swiftly locking it so he couldn't get in.

"I just wanted to-" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"Just wanted to what?! Just wanted to reject me a little bit more or break my heart into a few more jagged pieces? Well its too late for that, Ron! You can't reject me more than what you have done already and I'm pretty sure my heart is broken into small enough pieces so why don't you just go back to class and leave me alone?!" Hermione screams echoed in the empty bathroom. She heard Ron take a deep intake of breath and she looked through the crack of the stall to see him massaging his temples. He looked strained as he ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly looked up and she heard footsteps. They were coming towards the girls bathroom. 

"Hermione! Let me in! I don't want someone to find me in the girls lavatory!" Ron whispered fiercely. For a millisecond Hermione almost felt like leaving him out there. But acting quickly she opened the door and he came in and stood uncomfortably on the toilet.

Two voices echoed in the lavatory as Parvati and Padma entered.

"Can you believe that Hermione Granger? She's so hung up on Ron Weasley, what is her problem? She's close friends with _Harry Potter_! Why doesn't she just ditch the red head and go for the famous one? I mean, it only makes sense!" Parvati was saying to Padma. Padma was voicing her agreement as Hermione's face burned as hot as fire.

"And what's even more pathetic, is that they don't even notice how much they like each other. I mean, _everybody_ knows!" Parvati continued. "I wish they'd just suck it up and snog already, its getting really irritating." Hermione dared not look at Ron, she feared the expression on his face at all this gossip. Hermione was holding her breath, daring not to breathe.

"Seamus said that one time, Neville brought up the name 'Viktor Krum' and Ron went berserk. I'm never going to forget that infamous row they had after the Yule Ball. That was hilarious," Parvati went on as the two girls laughed heartily at the memory. Hermione was praying that they would just get done primping in front of the mirror and leave. _Oh why isn't Parvati in Care of Magical Creatures with everyone else??!! _Hermione thought angrily. _So this is it? The whole Gryffindor house was just laughing at the two of them? Laughing behind their backs about everything?_ Rage welled up inside of Hermione but, she was not as angry at Parvati for gossiping about her behind her back, than she was at Ron. 

"Well we better get back to our classes. Oh yeah, do you remember how awful a date Ron was in fourth year? Oh, he was terrible! All he did was stare after Viktor and Herm-" Padma and Parvati exited the bathroom and left a very awkward silence in their wake. Hermione burst out of the stall the instant the door shut behind the two girls and Ron got off the toilet. They didn't speak or look at each other.

~+Ron's Point Of View+~ 

_Wow, that was totally embarrassing. _Ron thought, hopping down from the toilet. He thought he was going to die of mortification. This little gossiping session just increased his dislike of girly-girls. _Thank God Hermione's not like that._ Hermione's bag was hanging on the back of the open stall and Ron took it off the handle and held it out for her. She took it without meeting his eyes. Ron felt like there had to be something to be said so he said awkwardly to fill up the empty silence,

"Weren't we talking about --- er --- something before they came in?" She looked up at him with those pleading eyes and Ron felt a wave of guilt come over him. He was the reason her eyes were so red and so sad.

"No, we weren't _talking _about anything. I was getting out my frustration on you." _Was that a trace of new tears in her eyes? _Ron asked himself. Ron felt like she looked. Tired, heart broken and sad. Was it his fault all this was happening? (A/N: Gee, ya think Ron? Duh!) This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He wanted things back to normal. He liked the normal and familiar way things used to be before this bloody letter business started up.

"We better get back to class," Hermione said not taking her eyes off her book bag. Ron made a movement to grab her bag for her but she stared at him and moved away towards the door. He sighed and wondered if this was how it was always going to be now. Was she always going to be distant, cold and full of contempt for him? If he told himself the truth she had every reason to have those feelings towards him. He felt them towards himself.

That night, in the boys dormitory a red headed sixteen year old stood by the window and finally came to terms with what was in front of him. Ron had finally come to the ultimate realization. He had only recently admitted it to himself that he had something for Hermione. He thought about her letter, his letter, the experience in the bathroom and he wasn't happy. But, worst of all he had an empty hurt burning in his heart. The place in his heart that normally would have contained Hermione was gone. He had to come to terms with the fact that she would never forgive him. Was that all he wanted? For her to forgive him? He grit his teeth and answered himself. That wasn't all he wanted. Why didn't he see it, why had he let this silly friendship thing come between something better. Something more satisfying? He mentally slapped himself as he made a stiff resolve. He had to fix this, he had to make it right again. He needed her.

~*Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks for reviewing and keep them coming! I love the feedback!*~


	6. Bitter Hermione, Frustrated Ron

Hey Guys, thanks so much to all the response I got from this! I really appreciate it. This chapter has been really hard to write for some reason, I guess its because I've had massive writers block. It just was hard... I was trying to think of things to put in here that I've never read in anyone else's fics... Oh well, here we go:

*Chapter Six- Bitter Hermione, Frustrated Ron*

~+Hermione's Point Of View+~

Hermione went down to the Great Hall the next morning alone. She didn't feel like waiting for Harry or Ron. She didn't want to face them with her swollen eyes that had been shedding bitter tears all night. Hermione sat down at the table and was surprised to see Parvati with her Ravenclaw sister, giggling.

"Hey Hermione," Parvati said pleasantly. Hermione scowled.

"Good Morning," Hermione answered reluctantly through gritted teeth. The two sisters looked taken aback.

"Is everything --- er --- okay, Hermione?" Parvati asked. 

"No, everything is not okay. And if you don't mind, I think I'll keep it to myself that way you don't have any more gossip to spread around while you're primping yourself in the bathroom during classes." Parvati and Padma's eyes bulged and their faces went pale. They didn't speak to her again. 

Not too long after, Harry and Ron came bounding into the Great Hall. Hermione felt furious butterflies when she saw Ron's agitated face. He looked like his mind was elsewhere, instead of at breakfast. The two sat down across from her and Hermione busied herself with examining her goblet so she didn't have to make eye contact. Ron didn't appear to have much of an appetite for he was also showing useless interest on an item on the table. Hermione felt sorry for Harry's vain attempts at a normal morning conversation. Every comment he made ended in one or two minor exchanges on her or Ron's part. Finally, Harry just got frustrated with the silence and tension that he just left the table and went to class early. Hermione watched Harry walking away dreading the feeling of being left alone with someone who had broken her heart. Finally, she chanced a small glance at Ron and their eyes met for a brief second. They both were took off guard and didn't speak a word. 

~+Ron's Point Of View+~

__

Oh God, how long can this deafening silence last? This is so awkward. What do I say? Oh Lord please help me. Ron's heart was pounding in nervousness. He was unsure what to do or how to bring the subject us. God forbid she burst out with another shouting rampage like yesterday in the bathroom. He looked and saw Parvati and Padma sitting near by. Now that brought back some awful and embarrassing memories of the previous day.

_Oh Bloody Hell, she was looking at me too. Good, she looked away. Why do I have to be such a coward?!_ _I can't do this, I can't do this. How will I ever prove to her how sorry I am? Will she forgive me?_ At the next moment Ron was completely shocked when she sat up straight and looked right at him for the first time that morning and spoke.

"Ron, I can't do this anymore. What is _this_?!" She glared.

"What is _what_?" Ron said back with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Well, _this_! This silence and awkwardness, I can't take it." Hermione said rising from the table. _Come on Ron, you can do it! _ He thought to himself. Then he had an idea, and idea that would relieve his strained thoughts for the entire day.

"Wait, Hermione. Don't go yet," He said. She raised an eyebrow while flipping her bag to the other shoulder. "Hermione, we- I - Can we talk later?" Her eyes narrowed.

"About what?" She asked. Ron felt his palms sweating and said,

"A- About what w-we were talking about in the bathroom yesterday." 

"Oh, _that_. I don't care, Ron. You can talk all you want, that doesn't mean I'll listen." Ron could recognize the bitterness in her voice but, somehow he had to get past it. He had to convince her, he had to make her see how awful he felt.

"Please, Hermione!" Ron looked up at her pleadingly.

~+Hermione's Point Of View+~

_Why does he have to look at me like that? _She came to a decision.

"Fine, Ron. In the common room tonight at 7 and you'll have to make it quick because I'm not going to spend hours talking about something that _you'd_ already said was decided." She answered. Ron looked slightly confused so, she clarified. "You already answered my letter, that's all I needed was an answer. I wasn't going to analyze it."

"Finally, there's one thing that you don't analyze. Not even when its the one thing that's really important." Hermione felt her anger rising but, she decided that for once she wouldn't make a scene so without another word she walked to class.

~+Ron's Point Of View+~

Being in the Great Hall at breakfast without your friends was a complete bust. And worst of all he had exchanged a few heated words with someone he was trying to mend ties with. He just knew he had to do something spectacular, something that was worthy of her. Poetry? Could he even write poetry? He'd have to try and do something by 7 tonight. He put his head in his hands and thought to himself, _I've really dug a hole for myself this time._

(Hey, sorry this took so long... writer's block. And this chapter was kinda.... boring but I guess the next one is going to be the last chapter so I had to have something in between. Review to find out if clueless Ron ever figures out how to impress and sweep Hermione off her feet... he he, thanks people!)


	7. The Gazebo

Hey People! Sorry this chap has taken so long, I just need to perfect the last chapter in my favorite fanfic I've written so far. **Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed since the first chapter!:**

The Eighth WeasleyCurlsofGoldHermione18Tears from the MoonAniHope

Lily Barnes NeonFlower PowererRon WeasleyXinia Potter

Phoenix FeatherLalya hopeful writerhP fAn Fo LyFeWiccan-one14 tnturner4BabyIrish06The Girl Who Loves To Read TheSweetestThing

*Chapter Seven- The Gazebo* Caution: Read at your own risk, extremely fluffy area ahead... 

~+Hermione's Point Of View+~

Hermione looked at Ron during Herbology. He'd had that same distracted look in his eyes all day. And she had to admit, it was getting on her nerves. She wanted him to look depressed or anxious or something. Whenever she looked at him, even to give him an angry glare he had that same empty look in his eyes. 

Lunch time rolled around and she and Harry sat in the Great Hall all alone.

"Where's Ron at?" Harry asked. Hermione had been wondering the exact same thing but, she didn't want to be the first to be interested in Ron's whereabouts. 

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the exact same question." Hermione picked at her food wondering where Ron could be off to during his favorite time of the day... meal time.

~+Ron's Point Of View+~

Hermione had been glancing in his direction during classes all day, he had to admit that it was making him nutters. He was glad he was inspiring her notice but the looks on her face didn't feel like he should rejoice any time soon. Ron had been planning something all morning. Ever since the brilliant idea had come to him while sitting all alone in the Great Hall. Operation: Sweep Hermione Off Her Feet seemed flawless, if only he could carry it out correctly. 

His stomach grumbled. Skipping lunch to prepare for this had to be worth it. Near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Ron was busy planning his operation hidden behind a clump of trees. This just had to work. 

**Later That Night In the Common Room**

Ron entered the Common Room around 6:30 to find Harry playing chess with Neville. Hermione was no where in sight.

"Harry!" Ron called Harry by the portrait hole. Harry walked over casually. "Harry, I need to ask you a favor." Ron explained that he needed the use of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He told Harry everything, for once and about Operation: Sweep Hermione Off Her Feet. Harry's face went into a knowing smirk and he said,

"Sure, mate... just don't get caught." After Harry returned from the dorm, he handed Ron the cloak and Ron went out to wait for Hermione by the portrait hole. Finally, he saw her delicate form walking up.

"I thought we were going to talk in the common room," Hermione said coldly looking at the cloak behind his back with questioning eyes. Ron raised his eye brows uncertainly,

"Well, there's been a slight change of plan. Quickly, put this on." He ordered.

"Where- what?" She questioned glancing both ways down the hall.

"Just do it," Ron said. Hermione stood as Ron draped the cloak around him and her and grabbed her arm, directing her towards the Entrance Hall.

~+Hermione's Point Of View+~

Hermione felt the brisk autumn night air hit her as she stepped out of the castle underneath the invisibility cloak with Ron. She had to order herself not to blush at Ron's closeness and contact with her... this order however, wasn't followed and she felt her face burn as she and Ron set off towards the Forbidden Forest. What would they be doing there? Why does he want to talk all the way out here? Hermione felt a million burning questions circle her mind.

Hermione shivered but she dared not say a word. She cursed herself for forgetting her cloak, but then again she didn't expect their talk to be done outdoors. Suddenly, she and Ron entered the edge of the forest. It was pitch black and she was glad she didn't forget her wand. 

"Close your eyes," Ron whispered in her ear. She shivered again, though not with cold at this act.

"But- Ron-" She stuttered not knowing what he was up to.

"Just trust me," he said and she reluctantly obeyed. He grasped her cold hand in his warm one. "Wow, you're freezing! Hold on a minute, we'll fix that." Ron removed the invisibility cloak. She heard a swishing of fabrics and he let go of her hand. Despite her anger, she felt really close to him and felt her anger at him slipping away. Why did he have to act so damn sweet now.

The next moment she knew what the swishing of fabrics was. Hermione felt a warm cloak drape over her shoulders and cradle her in its heat. Ron had removed his own and had wrapped it around her. Her insides burst with happiness at the feeling of Ron's body heat radiated in his cloak. It was so hard to hold a grudge against him, especially when he was taking such good care of her.

"Before you open your eyes, Hermione," Ron said, "I just want to tell you that since I found this place in fourth year. I've been coming here every time that we've had a major argument. It just reminds me of you, I dunno. Of course, I've dressed it up a little to suit the occasion," Hermione could sense the awkwardness and embarrassment in his voice after such a confession. "Now, open your eyes." Hermione did so and what she saw was amazing. Ron was standing on a beautifully carved gazebo and there were red roses surrounding the pillars. The roses gave off a strange sort of glow and upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that they were lit up with real fairies that were perched on the petals.

"I've never seen this place," Hermione said at last. Ron motioned for her to come over to him. She saw that there was a large, overstuffed maroon love seat underneath the gazebo. There was a small table with two mugs of butterbeer. By the mugs there was a piece of paper. It was rather tattered and looked like it had been folded numerous times. She could almost recognize her own writing upon it. She tore her eyes away from it and looked at Ron. Hermione was just in awe. She didn't know what to think anymore. What did all this mean? 

"Ron, what is _all_ this?" She looked at him sincerely.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Like it? Ron, its beautiful! But I still don't understand what all of this is. Aren't we going to talk about-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence and looked at the pillar directly behind where Ron was standing. She walked over to it and looked closely. There was something carved into the wood. There was a large heart that surrounded initials. And, the initials were RW + HG. (A/N: I know.. I should've warned ya it was getting cheesier!) Ron saw what she was looking at and took her hands and led her to the loveseat. Hermione now had tears in her eyes. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Then, Ron spoke interrupting her thought process.

"Hermione," He picked up the paper lying on the table. "This is the letter you wrote me. I've been keeping it in my pocket since you gave it to me not too long ago. I've practically memorized it." He looked down at the paper and then looked at her. "But, every time I read it since I've given you my reply, I've felt this overwhelming guilt. Hermione, I lied. That note I wrote you was a complete lie. I lied about not liking you the way you like me and I'm sorry. I was just- I was just scared. Scared of losing our friendship if anything went wrong. Hermione, I know I was a coward. And that heart engraved in the wood, I did that. I did that last year. It was after one of our petty rows and I came down here to cool off, to get you off my mind. The truth is, you're never off my mind. I know I act like a prat just about all of the time but, will you please forgive me?" Ron looked at her with nothing short of true love in his eyes. Hermione saw it and her heart melted. How could she not forgive the boy she had given her heart to so long ago? Hermione couldn't find the words so she lamely nodded, overcome with all the power of the moment. Ron grabbed her cold hands in his warm ones and they looked at each other a moment. Ron's face came closer to hers and she closed her eyes. His lips touched hers in a gentle way and they kissed for the first time. After the awkward kiss was over Hermione felt like she was soaring. It was a natural high, she couldn't have asked for more.

The night was cold, but she didn't feel cold any longer. They spent the next few hours wrapped in each others warm embrace and kissing with more pent up passion than their first kiss had let them convey.

The gazebo Ron had showed Hermione that night wasn't a very well known place. Not many students had been lucky enough to find the secretive location. But, for Ron and Hermione it would always be special. And, five happy years later they shared another first kiss there... the first kiss as man and wife.

*sniff sniff* It's over! Aww, the ending is so sweet and endearing it brought tears to my eyes! Ok, I know that ending was EXTREMELY fluffy, but I thought they deserved a beautiful ending after all the hell the letters had caused! Please review and tell me how you liked the ending.... and, keep a look out for my other fanfics that I might be inspired enough to write! Thanks for everyone's support!


End file.
